warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orbiter Segments
Orbiter Segments are various pieces of equipment that need to be physically installed into certain places on the player's Orbiter in order to unlock new functions. Basic ones such as the Communications Segment are required to bring the ship into full functionality and allow players to purchase blueprints or build equipment. Those basic segments are all acquired in the quest Vor's Prize. Others are obtained by completing solar junctions between planets, from the market or via clan dojo research and allow additional functions such as breeding Companions. |-|Basic Segments= The following segments are obtained during the Vor's Prize quest and are thus required to progress through the game: *'Communications Segment':The first segment obtained during the introduction to Spy missions, which unlocks the Market. *'Mods Segment':The second segment obtained during the mission to rescue Darvo, which unlocks the ability to use and fuse Mods. *'Arsenal Segment':The third segment obtained in order for the newly awakened Tenno to arm accordingly. This unlocks the Arsenal, which allows players to equip mods and/or weapons as they see fit. *'Foundry Segment':The last segment obtained, which is obtained in order to remove Captain Vor's Ascaris implant, and unlocks the ability to use the Foundry to build items. |-|Landing Craft Foundry= The Landing Craft Foundry Segment upgrades the Foundry to allow construction of alternative Landing Craft and Air Support Charges. It is acquired via Clan Dojo Research. fr:Segment de Fonderie de Vaisseau |-|Archwing Launcher= The Archwing Launcher Segment‎ upgrades the Foundry to allow construction of Archwing Launcher gear. It is acquired via Clan Dojo Research. It requires Mastery Rank 5 to craft. |-|Incubator= The Incubator Segment is a required component for the creation of incubated companions, specifically Kubrows and Kavats. To obtain the segment one must initiate and complete the Howl of the Kubrow Quest. The player must create a Kubrow in order to satisfy the requirements of the quest however, but Kavats can be created in the meantime without issue. |-|Nutrio Incubator Upgrade= The Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment is a special upgrade module for the Incubator Segment that improves its various characteristics related to breeding and maintaining Kubrows and Kavats. The segment requires Mastery Rank 5 to unlock and the player must also be in a clan to access the research facilities. Acquisition The Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment is also available from the Market under Equipment → Companions for . Upgrade Effects * Stasis Recovery reduced to 30 minutes. ** Stasis Recovery can be rushed with . * Incubated Companions are placed into Stasis if they become mortally ill. ** Incubated Companions must be consigned to remove them from inventory. You can not leave them out to degenerate to get rid of them. * Egg incubation reduced by a day. * Stabilizers last twice as long. ** After the upgrade segment is installed, the daily DNA degradation rate is reduced from 10% to 5%. fr:Segment d'Amélioration d'Incubateur de:Inkubator Segment-Upgrade |-|Kavat Incubator Upgrade= The Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment is used in the Orbiter's Incubator segment, and enables the breeding of Kavats. Acquisition The Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment Blueprint can either be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research or as a drop from Hyekka Masters. Tips *Spear, Mars is a good node to farm for the blueprint (usually within the first 10 to 20 waves). Bringing Atlas with , Hydroid with , Ivara, or Nekros can greatly increase the chance due to their loot enhancing capabilities. |-|Void Relic Segment= The Void Relic Segment is required for the refinement of Void Relics, which lowers the chance for common rewards and slightly boosts the chance for rarer items. It can be obtained by completing the solar Junction on Earth that leads to Mars and beating the Specter within the Junction once its objectives have been met. It can be immediately installed next to your arsenal when obtained. Notes *The only Segments that are required are the ones obtained during the quest Vor's Prize as these unlock all the basic functions of the player's ship. *All Segment blueprints that are obtainable through the Clan Dojo can be built, installed, and then sold without problems for a small credit refund. de:Orbiter Segmente Category:Research Category:Landing Craft Category:Kavat Category:Kubrow Category:Update 17 Category:Liset Segments